Removable Universal Serial Bus (USB) data storage devices have gained popularity due to their large capacities and shrinking physical sizes which allow the devices to be portable. Multiple partitions may be provided of which one or more partitions may be secured to allow authenticated access to data stored in the secured partitions, while other partitions remain unsecured to allow unrestricted access to data stored therein.
At times, users of storage devices may need to modify their storage requirements. For example, users may need to modify a partition into two partitions. Each time a storage device is repartitioned, a host to which the device is connected to, e.g., a personal computer, is required to re-enumerate the device. Enumeration is automatic if the device is cold-plugged to the host. However, if the device is repartitioned while remaining connected to the host, the host is unable to automatically enumerate the device upon completion of repartitioning. Manual intervention, e.g., physically detaching the device from the host and re-attaching it, is required to initiate re-enumeration of the device.